


不过空白

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, 些微的性行为描写提及, 近乎正常au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 他所信仰的不过是一片空白。
Relationships: Mercutio/Mercuzio
Kudos: 2
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	不过空白

**Author's Note:**

> * 双毛球，爱珍球x意罗朱luca球  
> * 灵感来源于luca演过意版近乎正常的gabe  
> * tycutio沉船提及，提罗朱暗示  
> * 感谢艾赭老师提供的咖啡馆相关资讯，感谢萧离央提供正常人抉择咨询，感谢阿贺老师各种（。

1.

茂丘西奥在雨声中醒来。

雨水敲打着窗外的树叶，沙沙作响；他看到窗外的天空一片昏灰，室内也是一片黑暗。他的屋里一片狼籍：衣服凌乱地扔在地上，窗框上挂着一条领带，下面系着另一条，绕成了一个圈的形状；窗户开了一个小缝，不断有雨飘进来，从领带上汇聚成雨滴，在地面上滴滴答答留下一滩水迹；原本贴在墙上的稿纸和便签也都在地上，其中一些还被撕得粉碎，在飘进来的雨中晕染出深色的点迹。

茂丘西奥头痛欲裂。

他揉着额头，慢慢地走到衣服堆旁，从中翻找挖出了他的手机——屏幕是碎掉的。按了按开机键之后手机没有反应，毫无疑问已经没电了。于是他走到插座旁充上电，靠着墙慢慢坐到地上。

我要做什么来着？

他想不起来了，只依稀记得自己睡过去前还想着事情；那并非无关紧要，而是重要的事情。

手机荧屏终于亮了，在墙上映出幽幽的蓝光。茂丘西奥瞥了一眼屏幕，看见无数条信息和未接来电。毫无疑问那都来自某个人。

“……又是那个人。”

他找我有事，还是那件事情——一直都是那件事情，可到底是什么事情？

他仍旧用手揉着额头。脑海中答案已经呼之欲出了，他却捉摸不到。

手机在他腿边嗡嗡作响，又是一个新的来电。茂丘西奥看着来电显示，那里所显示的名字是“班伏里奥”。他盯了那个名字几秒，动了动手指，接起电话并开了免提。

“茂丘西奥！”那边传来班伏里奥如释重负的喊叫声。

“我活着呢……”茂丘西奥的嗓子是哑的。他摸着自己的脖子，感受到脖颈上动脉跳动，知道正有鲜红的血液从他手底皮肤下的血管中汩汩流过。

“西蒙娜跟我说你一个星期没去上班了，他联系不上你，也不知道你家住在哪里。”班伏里奥长长地舒了一口气，“我出差刚回来，正在往你家的路上赶。”

一个星期……茂丘西奥看着领带绑成的那个圈，艰难地回忆。最开始的两天他浑身乏力，在家里睡了个昏天黑地，再后来……那就是他的房间之所以一片狼藉的原因了。

“连自己家都不回去一趟？”

“我得先确认你的情况。”

“那可得劳驾你自己开门。”

“行。我马上就到了，一会见。”

茂丘西奥挂掉了电话，他按灭了手机，整个房间失去了唯一的光源。他没穿袜子，于是把冰凉的脚掌藏在身体下面。他已经完全不想再挪动自己了，哪怕只是站起来去衣服堆里再刨一双袜子出来，更别提给班伏里奥开门了。

窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，他蜷缩在房间阴暗的角落里，巴不得自己立刻化作一座长满了苔藓的石像。他知道房间外的整个世界还在运转，但房间内的他却像是生了锈的机械，失去了动力全然锁死。

昏沉之中有人的手指穿过他的长发，有一下没一下地玩弄着。

“就在这里待着，陪着我，不要走。”

茂丘西奥视野的边缘瞥见一缕金色的发丝。他长长地吐出一口气，阖上沉重的眼皮，身体顺势向那边靠去。

“我不会抛下你……我保证，不论他们怎么说。”

他们十指相扣，额头靠着额头，在细细的雨声中与潮湿的空气中近得甚至能感觉到对方呼出的热气斜斜地擦过脸颊。

“我也不会离开你。”他听见那个人说。

2.

班伏里奥很快就到了。茂丘西奥听见咔啦一声，连带吱嘎两声——那是他许久未闻的开门的声音。公寓的门被推开又被轻轻带上，然后他睁开眼，看见班伏里奥正站在他眼前。他的裤脚是湿的，头发也湿了些许，湿漉漉地贴在脸旁。

“……几点了？”茂丘西奥没来由地冒出这么一句。

“六点了。”班伏里奥说，“你吃饭了吗？”

“得看你问的是什么时候。”茂丘西奥勉强扯出一个笑容。

“别打岔，别以为我听不明白。”班伏里奥蹲下来，盯着他，“总而言之你得先吃点东西。”

茂丘西奥躲开他的视线，看向窗外，“我不饿。”

他注意到挂在窗户上的那条领带没有收起来。虽然这也不是他的朋友们第一次见，但他仍不免为此而感到难堪。

“少废话，茂丘西奥。”班伏里奥也扭过头，目光在那条领带上停留了片刻便扫过去，看向其他的地方，“我先去给你做饭，你收拾一下房间——或者不收拾也可以，随便以你自己舒服的方式等着。”

“……嗯。”

班伏里奥走开了，茂丘西奥听见厨房传来翻找食材的声音。他站起身，眼前一片昏黑，四肢发麻，不得不扶住墙才站稳了身子。他感觉有个人搂住了他的肩，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的脖子上。

“你让开啦。”茂丘西奥拍了拍他柔软的金发，“我得去把领带解下来。”

那个人的声音懒洋洋的，“你说过要陪我玩的。”

“但那已经是昨天晚上的事情了——”茂丘西奥拖长了声音，慢悠悠地说。

他把那个人推开，跌跌撞撞地走向窗户。赤裸的脚踩上冰冷的雨水，他一个激灵，被凉得清醒了些许；他把窗户完全关好，踮起脚用力扯开自己系在窗框的领带，把两条一起扔在衣服堆上。然后他捡起地上的纸片，随意放在桌上，整个人又倒回床上。

他一直迷迷瞪瞪地躺着，也没有理会那人，直到班伏里奥喊他起来吃饭。

“你这里只有通心粉。”班伏里奥把盘子放到桌上时对他说。

茂丘西奥低下头，看到盘子里通心粉淋了肉酱，散发出久违的香味。他必须承认他开始感到有些饥饿感了。

“我可以只靠吃通心粉过活。”

“但你没有。”

“毕竟我有的时候确实没那么想吃饭。”茂丘西奥歪了歪头。有头发从他的肩膀落下来，他抬起手把那一缕头发别到耳后。

“但你现在必须得吃。”班伏里奥的眼神仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来。茂丘西奥耸耸肩，随便叉了一叉子通心粉塞到嘴里。他有几天没有吃过认真做出来的饭食了，入口的口感竟有些陌生。但舌尖的味蕾记得这个味道，就像他还记得多年以前他和班伏里奥和罗密欧曾经逍遥快活无忧无虑的日子。茂丘西奥仍旧没什么食欲，还是勉强吃下了小半盘。

“我吃饱了。”他擦了擦嘴，腹中感到一阵温暖的踏实感。他毫无征兆地想哭，眼睛却无比干涩。

“你吃得太少了。”

“我说了我不太饿。”

“那剩下的我帮你放到冰箱里，你如果饿了可以再吃。”班伏里奥把两个人的餐具和他自己的盘子拿去水槽里泡着，然后端起茂丘西奥的盘子，扣上碟子放进冰箱。他没有立即走回自己在餐桌前的座位，而是去接了杯水，然后从不知道哪个柜子上拿来了药瓶，放到茂丘西奥面前。

“该说正事了，”他说，“你的药还剩下很多——多久没按时吃了？”

“我不想吃了。”茂丘西奥说。他玩弄着自己的食指，抬起头盯着班伏里奥，“吃药令我感到难受。”

他看到班伏里奥的胸膛起伏，听到他深深地吸了一口气又吐出来：他知道班伏里奥拿他没办法。

事实是他也拿他自己没有办法。

3.

茂丘西奥躺在床上，茫然地盯着黑暗。黑暗空无一物，如潮水般将他包裹。

他又在桌前枯坐了一个晚上。他在电脑上打开了无数个文档，又填进了无数个残缺不全的故事——但是那中间甚至没能产生一个完整的故事。到后来他抓起铅笔，电脑旁的稿纸上满是涂写的痕迹，在工作的咖啡馆所见的那些人和与之连结发散而成的故事一个又一个飞速掠过他的脑海。他伸出手去抓那些光点，落在掌心的却只是徒劳的粉尘。

他永远抓不住，永远学不会怎样去描绘这个世界。他明明已经在心里将那些人所思所想的轨迹描摹了无数遍，可真正下笔却总是一次又一次歪歪扭扭地偏离原定的原定的路线。那些线条在他的故事里胡乱地支棱着，怎么擦都擦不干净。

最后他撂下笔，躺到了床上。

不会好了。他想。

他的手被握住了。他知道那人又悄无声息地来了，正蹲在他的床边。

“我听从了你的建议。”茂丘西奥紧紧抓着他的手，抬起头望向他的眼睛，质问他，“那些药会让我的感官变得迟钝，于是我没有再吃；外面的世界过于喧嚣，于是我浅尝辄止；可是为什么——为什么我仍旧只感到一片混乱？”

他望向那人眼中深不见底的蓝，连声音都是颤抖的。

于是他的手被两只温热的手掌覆住，仿佛连他剧烈跳动的心脏也这样被一并握住，并从中得到安抚。

“因为你的力量都来源于我。”那个人说，茂丘西奥能听见他上扬的语调中隐隐带着的笑意，“你还不明白我是怎样活着的吗？”

“我需要你。”茂丘西奥说。

“因为我可以教会你一切。”

茂丘西奥从床上坐起来。那些混乱的情绪不断地冲击着他，却有另一个冲动在他心中翻滚——他知道自己无论如何都一定要跟从眼前这个人而行动，他将自他身上学会他所需要的一切。

“来。”那个人把他拉起来。他们一起站到了房间的正中央，面对面，仍是直直地望进对方的眼中去。

先打破悄无声息也毫无动作的死寂的人是茂丘西奥。他转过身去打开衣柜，把其中悬挂的衬衫从衣架扒下来，抱在怀里。然后他绕着对方奔跑着，把衣物一件又一件扔到那个人的头顶。那个人没有移动脚步，只是抬起手接住他扔出来的衣服，每接住一件就挂在自己身上，念着出现在茂丘西奥故事里的名字。

“我是玛丽亚。”他说。

“你是左伊。”茂丘西奥接着他的话。

“我是海因里希。”他又说。

“你是胡里奥。”茂丘西奥又扔给他一件衣服。

“我是费尔南多。”

“你是莱纳。”

他身上挂的衣服越来越多，有几件已经滑到了地板上。

这时他终于动了，在茂丘西奥的跑动中他挥舞着双手，转动身子，开始了某种奇异的舞蹈。茂丘西奥然后冲向他，从他的身上拉扯下几件衣服，挂到自己身上。于是两个人的位置发生了变换：茂丘西奥站在正中，而那个人慢慢地绕着他挪动着步子，随行随舞。

剧烈的运动使茂丘西奥气喘吁吁，“你是……”

在茂丘西奥的喘息声中，他轻声说出了最后一个名字。

“——麦布女王。”

“我梦想。”茂丘西奥喃喃。

“是的，在你梦中。”

茂丘西奥拉住了他伸出的手。他们紧紧抱在一起。茂丘西奥的手颤抖着，他把领带绕在那个人的脖子上，打了个结；那个人低头看着脖子上的领带，又伸手扯下挂在茂丘西奥肩膀上的另一条领带，穿过去，绑在一起。

茂丘西奥把领带打成的圈提了起来。

“完成了。”那个人说。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着茂丘西奥放肆地笑。

然后他们一起把领带挂到了窗框上。

茂丘西奥听见远处翻卷的阴云里传来雷声，他们交换了一个眼神。那个人笑嘻嘻地凑上来，向他索取一个吻。

“我知道了。”茂丘西奥在那个吻结束的时候说。

他下意识移动脚步，被脚边的衣物绊倒在地。

当他木然地撑起身子抬起头，他只看见偌大的房间空无一人。

4.

茂丘西奥坐在诊室里。

他是被班伏里奥拖进诊室的：那是他一个多星期以来第一次出门。

坐在他对面的是医生，班伏里奥站在他身后不远处。

医生对他颔首，两眼微弯，露出的是一个礼节性的微笑：“茂丘西奥，最近怎么样？”

茂丘西奥没有立即回答。他的目光越过医生的肩膀望向窗外，看到的是一片阳光正好。有风吹过树叶，其上遗留的雨珠滚落，折射出耀眼的光。他眨了眨眼。天空也蓝得眩目，室内视野所及的一切——诊室的白墙、医生的白大褂、灰色的桌子、桌上堆叠的医学资料、淡粉色的洗手液罐子、医生黑色的电脑——都染上了一层淡淡的蓝色。

那是一个初夏最好的景色：有最好的天、最好的太阳、还有他可以想象得到的正在慢慢移动着的最好的云。他毫不怀疑有诗人可以穷尽他一生所能想象得到的最好的字眼来描绘这一切，就像他们永远不知疲倦地描绘所谓美好的世界一样。

可这跟他又有什么关系？

不论是怎样的美好，都与他——“怪怪的”“疯子”茂丘西奥毫不搭边。

他几乎就要站起来拍拍屁股走人了。他烦透了这一切。去他的美好，去他的“好”。他可不信那一套，他宁愿自顾自地枯朽、腐坏。

茂丘西奥收回目光，盯着医生胸前的铭牌：“亚历山大·盖洛平”，他知道那是班伏里奥倾其所能为他找到的最好的医生。他大概能猜到班伏里奥通过什么样的方式和手段才拜托上帕里斯，为他联系上诊疗的名额和时间。茂丘西奥想到了很多，那些杂乱、不成气候的念头也仅仅掠过他的脑海。他什么都没有做。

他抬起头，身形瘦削的医生仍用一成不变的友善眼神望着他。

茂丘西奥什么都不想说。

“我的生活？——您或许已经从班伏里奥那里得知了，不好也不坏。”他对医生耸了耸肩。

“茂丘西奥，好好说话！”他听见班伏里奥在他身边说，他的语调近乎是一种呵斥了。

班伏里奥，他的好兄弟班伏里奥，他为什么、又怎么能这样对他说话——

茂丘西奥几欲尖叫。

医生对班伏里奥摆了摆手，又望向茂丘西奥。

“是这样——你的朋友班伏里奥告诉我，你有一段时间没有正常服药了。”医生两只手交握放在桌上，语气却仍是柔和的，“能告诉我是为什么吗？”

“……这需要原因吗？”茂丘西奥歪了歪头。

他想怎么看待自己就怎么看，他不想吃药就不想吃。对他来说确实没有什么解释的必要。

“是这样，”医生的两只手又张开了，随着他说话比划着，“有些人不吃药是因为副作用太强引起了他们的不是，有些人不吃药是因为药物对他们的状态没有什么改善——我需要了解你的感受，才能给出你下一步的治疗方案。”

“可我只是不想吃了。”茂丘西奥说。

他想起那个人是怎样对他眨眼睛的，那该死的深得像海一样的眼睛。他想起那个人垂下眼睑，眼珠随着他眼神的方向在眼皮下骨碌地滚到一侧。

茂丘西奥想回家。

——然后他会亲吻他的眼眉。

5.

“今天来得这么早？”

他走进自己上班的咖啡馆时西蒙娜正蹲在吧台后面摆杯子。听见推门的声音，她从吧台上方探出头，看见是他惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。

“正巧我起得比较早。”茂丘西奥端着手，歪着头说。他的头发甩动着，擦过他的背。

——真实原因是他一宿没睡，天刚破晓就跑出了家。

他在公园的长椅上躺下，跟一起出门的人有一搭没一搭地聊着。他枕在那人的腿上，那人温热的手掌覆在他的眼睛上。

“又要回去上班啦？”那人问。

“嗯。”茂丘西奥说，咧开嘴对他笑，“我要回到咖啡馆里——继续我的观察、我的生活。”

“别忘了回来。”那个人说，“我在家里等你。”

茂丘西奥在肚子饿到咕咕叫的时候离开了公园，在去咖啡馆路上的某家面包店解决了早餐。那人冲他挥了挥手，消失在街道的尽头。

“我在家里等你。”那个人远远地用嘴型对他又重复了一遍。

茂丘西奥拥抱了从吧台后绕出来的西蒙娜，和她用力碰了拳。西蒙娜靠在吧台上，环顾四周，指了指店面门口的黑板：“要不，今天的特价菜单你来写？”

“茂丘西奥愿为您效劳。”茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻地回答。他三步并作两步冲向门口，张开双臂在玻璃透进的温暖阳光里舒展自己的身体。他的四肢充盈着用不完的力气。

“今天必然是很好的一天。”茂丘西奥抓着粉笔，蹲在黑板前，一笔一画地用力写着。那些大写的、加粗的字符占据了黑板的半壁江山。

他还要写什么来着？——是特价菜单。今天是个周五，周五特价的是——茂丘西奥把头发缠在手上又绕开，想起了答案——焦糖拿铁。

他草草地写了个“八折”在下面，完成了他的第一项任务。

发现问题的人是克劳迪娅。黑发的姑娘扫了一眼放在门口的小黑板，走进店里一边扎头发一边问：

“今天的招牌菜单没写全啊？”

西蒙娜正在店面深处调试空调，抬头看着空调上显示的温度，头都没有回，“是茂丘西奥写的，你去问他。”

茂丘西奥正在拖地。他扔下拖把，跳出去迎接克劳迪娅。姑娘冲着门口的方向对他努努嘴，“黑板上，你没写什么东西五折。”

“焦糖拿铁——不是明摆着的吗？”

“你没写。”

“我没写？”

他确实没写。粗犷的大字下面只写着潦草的“八折”，就像是他蹲在门口写黑板时所想的事情的开头和结尾被单独掐下来摆在那里。茂丘西奥蹲下来，擦掉下面的字，重新把那里应有的内容写好。

对于西蒙娜和克劳迪娅而言，那只是咖啡馆开始一天的营业前的一个小小的插曲；但对于茂丘西奥来说，他不受控制的一天才刚刚开始。

茂丘西奥端着拿铁大步流星地穿过店里。

“茂丘西奥，走慢点！”西蒙娜远远地对着他喊，“别把客人的饮品弄洒了！”

茂丘西奥耸了耸肩，手腕一抬一转制止了手上杯中液体的翻涌。他无比信任自己的控制力，他知道他无所不能。他在顾客的桌前站定，把落到额前的头发甩到耳后，弯腰把杯子放到了桌上，做了个请的手势。

“这是您的红茶拿铁，请您慢用。”

“谢谢。”

女孩的桌上摆满了铅笔，她把填图画册往里面挪了挪，向茂丘西奥道谢。

茂丘西奥拿走了顾客桌上用以定位的道具木偶，把餐盘抱在胸前准备回吧台。他一转身，听见门铃叮当作响；一个高大的身影赫然出现在店的另一头入口处。

回忆铺天盖地地向茂丘西奥翻卷而来。

6.

茂丘西奥跟提伯尔特闹得最大的一次是为了罗密欧。——但提伯尔特找罗密欧会有什么事情？罗密欧，会温柔地将他的爱情投射到他所见的一切人或物上的青年，被爱情的弓矢击中的傻瓜，沉浸于爱情近乎溺毙的痴小子，提伯尔特为什么要找他？

无非也是为了爱。

茂丘西奥赶在罗密欧之前到了他和提伯尔特约定的地点，他跟提伯尔特打了一架：更确切地说，提伯尔特几乎毫发无伤，而他被提伯尔特打昏了——这还是在有班伏里奥拉着的情况下。大家都说他是那次被提伯尔特打疯了、打傻了，才会变成现在这个样子，但只有他和提伯尔特知道一切的前因早已被种下。盛夏的树荫下他被打掉的那颗牙、吐出的那口血，不过都只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草、点燃炸药导火线的火花。

“或许我们可以做个朋友？”最初他就是在那个地方对提伯尔特发出邀请的。那个时候茂丘西奥坐在那棵树上乘凉，碰巧被教授惩罚收拾实验室的提伯尔特从树下经过。猫王子的名声他早有耳闻——暴躁且暴力，像个一点就炸的火药桶。但他隐约觉得提伯尔特兹人或许并没有外界所传言的那么不堪。

又或许，疯子跟疯子就是会这样自然而然地相互吸引，因为他们的内心深处都渴望自我毁灭。他们总是打架，然后做爱。他们在窒息中共同冲向高潮，两个人的汗水、唾液和精液黏糊糊地混同在一起，不辨彼此。

然后他们喘息着，一同躺在黑暗里听对方的喘息声，谁都没有说话。

最终的那一天，也是在那棵树下，茂丘西奥戳着提伯尔特的胸口，说：

“罗密欧是我的朋友。”

“那我呢？我对你来说算什么？”提伯尔特捏着他的脖子强迫他抬起下巴，“我对你来说——算什么？招之即来挥之即去的一条狗？随随便便、闲得没事干就可以找来上床的炮友？……你到底把我当成什么了？”

“你不一样……”茂丘西奥说。

他眼前一片眩晕，仿佛他周身的世界正在逐步分崩离析、离他而去。

他的朋友、他身边的人都过着简单而快乐的生活，只有他——生活一片混乱，总觉得一切有什么不对劲却说不上来。他预感有什么正走向毁灭，沉迷于享乐麻痹自己，恨着自己不能完完全全沉沦于荒谬。

他抓不住他的生活，更无从维系自己与他人的联系。

他向提伯尔特张开双臂。

你就这样打死我好了。

7.

茂丘西奥低下头，跟提伯尔特擦肩而过。

他回到柜台去整理洗好的杯盏，把那些白色的陶瓷杯细细地擦干后晾在柜台后面的架子上。提伯尔特到柜台点单的时候他一直背对着提伯尔特，一直到提伯尔特转身离开——他似乎并没有发现茂丘西奥就在这里。

“那个客人点了杯美式咖啡，”西蒙娜做好咖啡后招呼他，“就那个特别高的金色头发的客人，我给了他一个豹子的玩偶放在桌子上。”

是提伯尔特。

“好嘞。”茂丘西奥轻飘飘地应了句。他端起那杯咖啡，向提伯尔特的方向走去。这次他走得很慢，每一脚都踩实了地面再抬起。他仿佛知道了自清晨以来一直流淌在他身体里的力量是为了什么。

“一切命运都书写在你道路的正前方。”他隐隐听到一个熟悉声音说。

——那人在家等他；那人无处不在，如影随形。

“继续吧，做你想做的。”那个人附在他耳边说。

茂丘西奥把杯子从碟盏中拿起，抬起手。

——有一只手轻轻托在他的手肘下面；那个人的眼睛闪着光，在茂丘西奥的背后，瞪大了眼睛越过茂丘西奥狠狠瞪着提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥手腕一翻，把那杯咖啡从坐着的提伯尔特的头顶倒了下去。

他听见身边传来惊呼，画画的女孩匆忙地提着裙子站起来，收起自己的画本；快速敲打键盘的男人赶忙提起电源线，检查上面有没有被溅上咖啡——而提伯尔特，深色的液体从浸透了他的头发，滴滴答答地沿着他的脸颊往下流，一直流进衣领，流到前胸，流到后背，把黑色夹克里穿的白色T恤都染成棕色。

“茂丘西奥！”

提伯尔特的眼睛翻上来了，瞪视着茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥往旁边一迈，侧过身子意图挡住身后的人。

他跟提伯尔特四目相对。

“提伯尔特……”他端起手，对提伯尔特冷笑，“你这次又是来找寻什么？——你曾找寻爱情、找寻安稳、找寻战争、找寻罗密欧……你又来找什么？来找死吗？”

“茂丘西奥！”

这次是西蒙娜在叫他。茂丘西奥没有理会。

他上去就给了提伯尔特一拳，身体因用力过度而前倾，提伯尔特瞅准这个机会掐住他的脖子，把他按倒在地。茂丘西奥用力地推着他的脸，两只脚在他视野之外四处乱踹。提伯尔特头上的咖啡滴到了他脸上、眼前，糊得他睁不开眼。

他们在地上厮打、翻滚，撞翻了桌椅，打得咖啡馆里一片狼藉。

一直到西蒙娜好说歹说把压在茂丘西奥身上的提伯尔特拉开。茂丘西奥大口大口地喘着气，血不知道从哪里流出来，填满了他的鼻腔。他的嘴里全都是铁锈味。

“茂丘西奥，你给我回去。”

西蒙娜给他塞了一叠纸，把他推出门外。提伯尔特被她们请到一边坐下，艾米莉正在给他包扎他在地上擦破的手肘；西蒙娜消失在咖啡店深处，应该是去收拾桌椅了。

茂丘西奥用纸擦干净脸，塞住还在流血的鼻子，一个人站在街上。下午的风吹在他脸上，凉飕飕的；他抬起头，看到云正缓慢地流过天空。

一天还很漫长。

茂丘西奥插着兜，靠在街角；他的脚尖点在地上，无意识地画着圈。突然他想起班伏里奥上次说家里只剩下意大利面了，决定去超市买点东西。

他从超市门口拉了一辆购物车，踩着车下的横杠飞快地滑进了超市。因速度而带起的风吹着他的头发，超市里的人不多，他自由地穿梭在通道间。

他盘算着可以买些零食和酒回家享乐，伸手从货架上一件件往下拿东西扔进购物车。他毕竟多久没有时间也没有兴致来一次超市，不如一次多买点东西；再说了，那些零食、饮料口味品种繁多，多尝尝也未尝不可。

于是等他反应过来的时候，他的购物车里已经塞满了东西。各种各样、各式各色的零食堆积在他的购物车里，堆成了一座五彩斑斓的小山。

茂丘西奥推着车去付钱。收银台的队排得很长，他倚在购物车上，百无聊赖地翻着手机，决定给罗密欧去个电话。

不管怎么说，他今天为他们俩报了个仇。

“罗密欧，”他懒洋洋地拖长了声调唤对方的名字，“我今天跟提伯尔特打了一架。”

“提伯尔特？……”罗密欧的声调有点不正常。

“嗯，是那个提伯尔特。”

“提伯尔特……跟我和朱丽叶在一起。”罗密欧说，他刻意压低了声音，像是为了不被什么人听见。

“……你说什么？”茂丘西奥停下了手里的动作。

电话那端传来罗密欧拖着拖鞋走路的响声。他似乎离开了某个房间，单独到另一个房间跟毛球小通话。

茂丘西奥迟钝地明白了他所说的“在一起”是什么意思。他如堕冰窟，什么都不想听。

他推开购物车，不顾一切地向外冲去，向家的方向冲去。

所有人都过着正常的、圆满的生活，只有他一个人被抛下了。

他不属于这个世界。

8.

他诞生于一片空白之中。

起初他看到的只是模糊的一团情绪，没有形体，没有个性；后来随着那些情绪囤积得越来越多，他便出现了。——他的出现正是为了回应那些混乱的、扭曲的、撕裂的情绪。

他第一次出现在茂丘西奥眼前是在一个夜晚。茂丘西奥跪在地上，手上的刀反出明晃晃的月光；他的手腕上不断有鲜血涌出、滴落。

“世界在毁灭。”他对茂丘西奥说，“我们都有一天会死。”

“我们都会死……”茂丘西奥喃喃，“但不是现在，为什么不是现在？——为什么现在我们还没有死去？”

“因为现在理应是沉沦的时候。”他俯下身去亲吻茂丘西奥的伤口，又带着满嘴的血去吻他的唇，“箭矢正在飞向此处，高楼的地基已不堪重负，轮船的航线上藏着冰山……可这一切又跟你有什么关系？如果我掩住你的双眼，你又能看到什么？”

他把手盖在茂丘西奥的眼睛上。

“我什么都看不到。”茂丘西奥回答。

“就是这样。”他说。

——如果你不知道怎样生活，那么你便这样生活，而后这样死去。我因此而出现在你身边，也因此始终伴你左右。有的时候你看不到我，但是你会知道，我一直在。

茂丘西奥心烦意乱，什么都不肯说，什么都不肯做。

但他当然知道发生了什么，他永远知道一切。他翻出家里最后的一瓶酒，倒在玻璃杯里递给茂丘西奥。

“喝一点。”他说。

“我不想喝。”

“喝一点，然后陪我玩。”他重复了一遍。

于是茂丘西奥只好站起来，接过他递来的酒，一饮而尽。

他摸索着打开音箱，上一次不知何时播放的弦乐又被从头来过。他站在房子中央，对茂丘西奥伸出手。

“不开心的话，就来跳舞吧。”

茂丘西奥把玻璃杯随手放在地上，握住他的手，把头靠在他的肩膀上。他感觉到茂丘西奥的吐息，听见他的心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动着。

那是他求之不得的生命——尽管他因此而生，但他从未真正拥有过那些。

他亲吻茂丘西奥的额头。他们在狭窄的公寓中一起慢慢地转着圈。天渐渐黑了下来，黑暗一寸一寸地吞噬屋子，他们已辨不清周围的轮廓。玻璃杯被不知道谁一脚踢翻，在静谧悠远的乐声中哗啦啦碎了一地。

茂丘西奥对此不闻不问，径直赤足踩了上去，直踩得满脚鲜血淋漓，每走一步都留下一个血脚印。他仿佛终于感觉到痛了，蹲下身捡起玻璃碎片。当他站起来的时候，他抬起头，睁大眼盯着他看：

“你……是怎么出现的来着？”

他歪着头，对着茂丘西奥笑，“你猜？”

你还记得你边发狂边写作的那些日子吗？你总是痛着，囿于你想要表达的那些奔涌的情绪之中而不可自拔。一切经你的手写出，你燃烧着自己，知道这是你与我进行交换的代价。

当然，我最终的出现，与那些事情只有一小部分的关联。

“你是我的鲜血喂养出来的魔鬼。”茂丘西奥轻声说。

“对，就是这样！”他大笑，张开双臂走向茂丘西奥，“我叫什么？呼唤我啊，茂丘西奥！”

茂丘西奥陷入沉默；然后他张口，呼唤他的魔鬼的名字：

“Mercuzio。”

茂丘西奥木然将碎玻璃插进手臂。他撕裂伤口，垂下手，看鲜血沿着手腕流下。

而他跪伏在茂丘西奥脚下，张开嘴去接那些落下的血。

他是谁？

他谁都不是，不过是茂丘西奥信仰的空白。

**Author's Note:**

> 我争取以后把这篇背后的提罗朱给写了…！


End file.
